Retirement Doesn't Mean You're too Old
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Devin, a police interceptor, becomes retired. He goes to a new owner and a Challenger takes his place. But something that happened years before can only be solved by Devin and Devin alone.
1. Chapter 1

I have finally started working on this story so here's the intro first. Enjoy!

I do not own Jeep Cherokee or Ford Crown Victoria.

* * *

><p>Red, white, and blue lights flashed through the air. They were mine. My name is Devin and I'm a Ford Crown Victoria. I have been a police interceptor for a long time now. My driver, Henry, has been the perfect driver for me. He knows I'm alive just from the little things I do. We are an inseparable team from the beginning. And right now, we were chasing a stolen car speeding down the highway. Very dangerously.<p>

_'Henry, come in. Over.'_ The radio crackled to life. It was another officer.

"Henry here. What do you need?"

_'All other officers disabled due to traffic hazard. You are on your own for now. Stand by.'_

"Message received, understood. Over and out." Henry signed off.

"Well, buddy, just you and me for now. Let's catch this guy!"

I nodded and drove faster. The thief seemed to drive recklessly. I on the other hand, drove perfectly. Dodging cars and gaining speed. I just caught up with the suspect.

"Pull over now!" Henry yelled through a megaphone out my window. The driver kept going. A gunshot echoed and a bullet whizzed past my hood. I dodged it. There was one more person in that vehicle!

Henry took out a pistol and shot at the stolen cars' tires. He got it and it popped. The car spun out of control and flew in a ditch. But he still wasn't done! He struggled to drive out behind him as he crawled up the little hill and back onto the road, the flat tire flapping around.

"Pull over now!" Henry yelled again. The car started to slow down I didn't trust them though. All this time of trying to get away and now they slow down? The slowed down just enough that their rear tire was aligned with my front tire. The swerved into me and tried to knock me off the road! They dented my fender and tried to push me. I did my best to drive straight.

"Requesting backup!" Henry yelled into the radio.

_'All units still down from traffic hazard. I will update when backup is ready.' _The officer replied.

I pushed on the cars' tire and spun him out again. Henry popped his front left tire and the car spun out. In return, I got a bullet hole in my trunk. I braked and spun around to stop the driver.

_'Traffic hazard clear. Three units are on their way.'_ The officer said.

"If we'll need them anymore by then..." Henry muttered to himself.

The driver spun into the ditch. This time he didn't try to escape with the car. The driver got out and fled.

"Suspect fleeing vehicle. Chasing him down." Henry said through the radio. He stopped me near the car and ran after the man. I closed my door and chased after too. Henry was losing him through the traffic and grass, but I caught up. I bumped into the man and gently held him down with my tire.

"Good job." Henry said as I removed my tire. Breathing heavily, he handcuffed the man on my hood and shoved him in my backseat.

"Now lets go check on the other guy." Henry said and I opened my door for him.

I drove through the thick grass until I came upon the wrecked stolen car. The guy was unconscious in the vehicle. Henry pulled him out and began to handcuff him on the ground.

_'Units close. Any info on make or model on vehicle?'_

I honked my horn. Henry couldn't hear the radio through the closed doors and didn't have the mic on him.

Henry dragged the unconscious body over to me and put him in the back too.

"Did the radio go off?" Henry asked. I honked my horn again. Twice. We did a thing where two beeps means 'yes', and one means 'no'.

"Repeat message please." Henry said.

_'Any info of make or model on vehicle? Units close.'_

"Vehicle is a 2010 green Jeep Cherokee." Henry responded. Henry sat there and waited for the backup to arrive. I could hear sirens far off.

"They're here." Henry stated. Three cop cars came and parked by the stolen vehicle. Henry got out and talked with the officers on what happened.

"Go back to the station. We'll take care of those guys and this vehicle. You've done enough for us." An officer said. Henry nodded and an officer helped him switch the suspects from me to another cruiser. Henry and I then headed home.

"I'll get you fixed up before we head back to the station." Henry told me. "You deserve it."

I felt relieved. That bullet in my trunk and my dented fender really hurt, but I had done my best to ignore the pain.

* * *

><p>Well, here it is! You guys voted for each poll answer so I guess I'm putting up both stories. I don't have time now, but I will try to get the unnamed story up while thinking on what to name it haha. Leave a review? They make me happy! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I am soo sorry for not updating.. I've been so busy lately and the craft show that was last week didn't help.. ugh. But I'm finally updating this story finally so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Henry drove into the parking lot of the station. He parked me next to my buddy, Aaron, and got out. He patted me on my hood before he entered the station. My trunk and fender were fixed like new.<p>

"So, I heard you had some trouble on the highway." Aaron joked, nudging me with his tire.

"Tell me about it. The man was drunk. Henry told me."

"Dude, I heard that you got shot in the trunk and your fender got ripped up!"

"Ripped up? Who told ya that? All it got was dented."

"I don't know, but a cruiser had left while you were gone and I could hear their radio. They said your fender was torn off!"

"That's a lie." I scoffed. Aaron was the same make and model as me, but he was a newer generation than me. He came in like a few years ago.

Suddenly, Henry burst out of the station doors. "Start your engine!" He yelled.

"Uh, oh..." I muttered as I started it. I opened my door as Henry threw a first aid kit in the backseat. He then hopped into the driver's seat.

"I guess I'm coming along with!" Aaron said, seeing that his driver was also running out. I sped out of the lot, Aaron following closely behind.

"We have a kidnapped child, a five year old girl. Witnesses say she was taken in a black van, and drove towards some woods." Henry told me. That poor girl.

We drove onto a highway. After an hour about of driving, we reached a small town. We took a road off to the side into a large wooded area. Henry switched off my sirens but kept the lights on. A sneaky approach. We soon approached a log cabin. A black van was sticking out from behind the cabin.

"I think we found him." Henry said through the radio. Aaron and I were parked, our lights still flashing. Henry grabbed a pistol and loaded it. He carefully got out and shut the door with no noise. Aaron's driver did the same. They both quietly hurried up to the cabin, opened the door slowly, and entered. They were gone for a while. I didn't hear a gunshot or a scream and neither did Aaron.

Suddenly, a little girl came out from behind the cabin. She ran to us but saw that there was no officer with us. I saw that tears had recently stained her face and her cheeks were reddish. She had short brown hair and it was a tangled mess in a ponytail. She wore a tank top that was pink and ripped and she wore blue shorts. She had nothing on her feet. She looked scared, but didn't seem hurt in any way. I opened my rear door that was closest to the first id kit. She noticed it and didn't look scared. She ran to me and climbed into my seat. I closed and locked the doors. Suddenly, a gunshot echoed from the cabin. The girl had started to cry. I turned on some music so the girl wouldn't have to hear the gunshots. She cried harder that everything was happening by itself. A bullet crashed through the window and hit me in the hood. I winced. Henry must have seen the girl in my backseat because he came out the door for a split second, dodging a bullet.

"Get out of here! Take her to a safe place!" He disappeared back in the cabin and shot again.

I started up my engine. "Take care, Aaron." I said before reversing.

"Yeah, man." He said. I floored it, tires spinning in the dirt. The girl seemed to calm down a little knowing I'm driving away from that terrible place. I curved left and right down the road. I was going only 20 MPH about when I heard another gunshot. It popped It popped my front left tire and I turned left unexpectedly. My chin went up and got stuck on a rock and I hit a fat tree, denting my bumper inwards. I winced as I tried to reverse. My tires were spinning in the dirt and mud. I sunk in and couldn't go anywhere!

"No!" I muffled out from the tree.

I tried harder. I didn't have locked differentials so one tire was spinning but the other wasn't. A man came out of the woods. He had a rifle with him.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry but it's late and I have a really busy weekend coming up, practicing stuff for Easter at Church tomorrow and cleaning for company, then dealing with Easter at Church on Sunday, not to mention my whole family coming over for Easter. But anyways, Happy Easter everyone!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna try to update all my stories this weekend! Keep an eye out for 'A New Arrival'!

* * *

><p>The girl started to cry again. I couldn't reach the ground with my front tires. I couldn't get away. The man shot my front window and the bullet went through to the window on the other side.<p>

Realizing there was no cop, the man ran up to me, ignoring the fact I was trying to get out still. He punched the glass out with his rifle and reached in for the girl. I tried to bump him out of the way but I ended up having a bullet hole in my side instead. The man grabbed the girl's arm and she screamed and kicked. The man dragged her out and took her back into the woods with him.

_"No, no, no!"_ I thought. I had to save her, take her to a safe place, but I failed my task. It had started to get dark. I wondered if Henry was still at the cabin. I was still trying to reverse. my engine was getting hot and started to smoke a little. It was struggling to move the unmoving tire. Just then, I must've dug deep enough into the earth that I hit a rock and I lurched backwards. It ripped off my bumper on the bottom and cracked it. My engine had started to smoke now because of the pressure and the bullet that pierced it. I rested for a second and turned around back to the cabin. I didn't see Aaron and that black van. I was confused. It was all silent. I honked once. nothing. I decided to follow at least one task and head home, not sure if I'll survive with a ruined engine and a flat tire.

I pulled out on the highway and wobbled on my tire. I was in so much pain, but all I could think about was that poor girl. I wish I could've saved her. She was so innocent and seemed to trust me to get her home. And I failed. My engine had slowly started to smoke from under my fenders and my hubcap was beginning to spark. people in their cars noticed me but seeing no one in the driver's seat must've scared them.

By the time I pulled into the police station parking lot, I was about ready to die. My tire was ruined, my engine seemed to be breathing out smoke. I stopped in front of the station and Henry came out. He looked disappointed when he didn't see the girl in the back.

"I'm sorry, bud." He said, going back into the station. I stayed there, in case he came back. If he came back.

I searched the lot for Aaron, and saw his back to me. Exactly what everyone should do. A while passed and a tow truck drove into the lot. They hooked me up and towed me away from the station. Something told me I wasn't coming back.

The truck towed me far away, and left me in a grassy spot. There were other cars next to me who were totaled. They were dead. I shuddered at the thought that I would be sitting here until I rusted away.

Night fell most definitely as I still sat in the grassy spot. All because I couldn't save the little girl. I hoped and prayed Henry was just getting me fixed up and back to the lot. but then why would he have said, 'I'm sorry, bud'? That was a dead giveaway I was done being a police interceptor.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being so short, it's 2 in the morning, and I have to go to church tomorrow. Leave a review? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 'A New Arrival' will be updated tomorrow!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to try to update all of my stories soon. So keep watch!

* * *

><p>Morning came and I was still in immense pain. A tow truck had come and parked in front of me. The man driving the truck got out and walked into the building of this junkyard.<p>

"Heard what happened." The tow truck said.

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping from my thoughts.

"About yesterday." The tow truck said. "I heard what happened."

"Oh." I said, looking down. "What is it? All over the news?"

"Well, don't know 'bout that, but I heard my driver talkin' to someone, saying they gonna sell ya off to another owner. Course, after yous fixed up."

"A new owner, huh? I guess it's better than being humiliated back at the station."

"What's so bad about makin' a mistake?"

"A mistake? That was no mistake! I could've done so much to help that little girl. But instead I probably just cost her life."

"Well, I know you cop cars are very loyal in yer jobs and I respect that. But maybe a break like this will help clear yer mind."

"A permanent break..."

"Aww, don't talk like that! Maybe you'll be a police officer soon after that."

I looked away just as the man came out from the building. He hooked me up to the truck an towed me to a messy garage. Three men came at me and started to work. They opened my hood and took off my door where I was shot. Too much was happening so I just closed my eyes until it was all over.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep surprisingly and I awoke to my engine starting up. I looked at myself and saw that all my police decals were gone and I was all just plain black. I was reversed out from the garage and onto a trailer towed by a truck. I wondered where I was headed off to. I guess to start a new life. I was taken over the highway, away from the town I lived in. I still missed Henry dearly. And Aaron. But I know I've failed the both of them.<p>

After a long drive we reached a small town off the side of the highway. I was taken through the town and was pulled into a small car dealership full of used cars. it was full of maybe five or six cars in front and far off to the side. I was added to the collection of four off to the side. The other cars gave me a warm smile and I felt welcomed. A man came up to me and hung a sign on my rear view mirror saying I was for sale. I hoped that my new life would be just as good and adventurous as my last. The cars around me were very friendly and told me a lot of cars here are sold, mainly to soon-to-be college students who would need a ride but have less money. I was hopeful someone would find me and love me, and I would have a great life, though I missed my last. It was time to move on.

Numerous people in the past week have came to the dealership and looked at us. Three cars have been sold in the last few days. I still sat. I tried to keep my hopes up. _Someone will find me._ I thought. to myself. _I just know it._

* * *

><p>Sorry for being so short but I'm currently working on what will happen next, and who will buy him. Keep watch! Over the weekend I'll be out a lot places so I might get more done.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the very long wait on this story. I finally found the notebook I continued this in and I'll definitely get this story finished.

* * *

><p>Then it happened. One morning a family came to look. The family had a mother, father, and a little girl that looked to be maybe almost 10. A car dealer came our to talk to them.<p>

"We need a car for my daughter." The father said. "She got her license a few weeks ago and her birthday is coming up."

"Alright. Take a look around then. What type are you looking for? Sedan? SUV?" The dealer asked.

"A sedan would be fine."

That lowered down to 6 of us that were sedans.

"What is the budget? We have cars from 2,000 to $10,000."

"$5,000."

Only two now! Me, and an Impala next to me. The dealer led the family to us that were left and he introduced and explained our vital information.

"This one here is a retired police car. It was a favorite by the station, very reliable. One owner. The other is very reliable as well, only had one owner."

The family looked inside each of us to see which was a better fit for their daughter.

"I think we'll take the Ford." The father said to the mother. "There's a large scratch on the door here and some rust." He pointed to the door of the Impala next to me.

I almost couldn't believe it. I was finally going to a new home! The family went in to sign papers. The girl stayed outside to look at the other cars a bit.

I said my goodbyes to the others and wished them luck like past cars had done. It was a nice thing for us cars to say to each other. The mother drove me off the lot and followed their family car. We didn't go too far when we entered a small but nice neighborhood. The mother pulled into a driveway of a one story house along with the other family car. The mother got out and went inside the house for a second before returning and got back in. I was driven to a garage behind the house. She locked my doors, covered me with a tarp, and closed the main door. I heard it click and knew I was locked in. I was surrounded by complete darkness. I was fine by this, I could handle the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark. And the tarp would protect me so I wouldn't get full of any dust or dirt that fell from the old roof. I'd have to stay here until my new owner's birthday came. I sat and wondered what she'd be like. I also then worried about the fact that she may not like me. What if she didn't like me? Would she sell me again to get a car she did like? Would I have to sit and watch cars go by again?

A week passed, if I counted correctly, and I heard voices outside. The door behind me opened and the tarp over me was taken off. I blinked in the sun after sitting in darkness for all that time and I saw the girl's father come in and unlock me. He started me up and reversed me out from the small garage. The sun was so bright it hurt my eyes for a second. He began to drive me through the lawn onto the road. It was time! I was excited to see my new owner.

I was driven for a while until I was pulled into a driveway to a two story house. He placed a large red bow on my hood and went back inside. I couldn't wait to see her face, but I was also really nervous. Moments passed before I heard a scream from inside the house. I guessed it was then that she knew. The front door opened and a girl in her teens ran out. She had brown hair, wore short blue jeans, and wore a tank top with a small jacket unbuttoned. One look at me and she screamed. She ran over to me.

"Thank you, thank you!" She cried out.

"Happy birthday, Brittany!" The other little girl said, chiming in with the mother and father. Brittany held my keys tightly as she looked around at me.

"A retired police car? That's so cool!" She smiled. I smiled too. I felt happy with this family.

"Let's go for a ride!" The other girl, her sister, said.

"Don't be gone for too long." The mother said. Brittany smiled and hopped in, her sister getting into the passenger seat. She started me up and backed out.

We took a small drive as Brittany looked and tested out all of the different things I had.

"I love this car!" It's so fast and agile around corners!" Brittany laughed. "We should be heading home though." She pulled into a driveway and backed out to turn around.

Once home, I was pulled into the driveway behind the garage where two other cars sat, probably the parents' cars. Brittany and her sister got out and locked me up. The bow was taken off my hood before they headed inside.

I was having a good run with this family. Brittany cared for me well for about four years I believe. But all that changed when she had to sell me. She couldn't afford to pay for me anymore. I was sad to see her go and I could tell she was sad to have to sell me. It wasn't long before I was bought again by what looked to be a teenage boy. I shouldn't even say that. I _know _he was a teenage boy. He wore a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and a flat bill cap on his head. I was almost doubtful about this one but I had to give him a chance. Once my keys were handed over, the boy got in and put a CD in my radio. He pulled out of the driveway and turned up the radio. It was heavy metal. And _loud_. I felt as if I would get a headache before he even reached home! But apparently he didn't go home just yet. He picked up a friend.

"Dude, this car looks like a grandpa's car!" He friend said, getting in.

"I know man but I need a ride. I obviously can't afford a Skyline.": My owner said. The took off after the friend got in and we drove for the longest time. Far away from Brittany and even farther from Henry and the station. I missed him dearly, especially Aaron. I wonder how he was doing with the new recruit. I wondered who the new recruit was, if there was one yet. I hoped Aaron dealt with him well, but I also hoped that he hadn't forgotten about me.

With my luck, I was sold again. The teenager had me for about three years until I was sold again. He left me with scratches, dings and bald tires. He tried to do burnouts but they hurt my engine so much. I couldn't do them very well. My new owner, and older man, had my back tires changed. He was a nice man. I liked him better than my last. I missed Brittany though. She'll always be one of my favorites. One of the things my owner liked to do was go to church on Sundays in the mornings. I didn't mind it. I liked the feeling of the cool air early. He also listened to a lot of old music, which I didn't mind either. It soothed me was I thought about stressful things. It seemed to do him some good too. I was just beginning to feel like this man cared for me and was going to keep me until he got into an accident. It was completely not his fault. He stopped at a stoplight and moments later, a truck was practically in my interior. My whole rear end was caved in, and the pain was unbearable. The man was okay, thankfully. I however, was shipped to a junkyard. I was totaled. I could still drive, but my rear collapsed into the back seats. My axles bent at an awkward angle and it was hard to drive straight. Unless I was bought from the junkyard for something other than fixing, I was to be crushed. My parts that weren't destroyed were to be used for other models like me, and my engine was to be taken out too. I sat in a dusty spot without a back tire, still in great pain, for days. I was only priced to $100. I began to give up. I would never see Brittany or the teenager or the old man. As much as i hated the teenager, he was better than my condition. I just wished I could've said goodbye to everyone who left me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for being extremely late on this story. But, good news! IT'S FINISHED! There are probably about 3 or 4 more chapters left. This story is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I got in all that I wanted to get into it. More updates on the way for my other unfinished stories. Make sure to take a look at the poll on my profile!<p>

Devin now has a blog! 'ask-devin-the-interceptor'. Go check him out!


	6. Chapter 6

So my other stories are going to take a little while to continue and think of ideas because I've slacked on them for so long, so here's more from this one since I have it finished in my notebook. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finally came the day where I was to be crushed. I had given up all hope to being bought by someone. My luck changed.<p>

"Yo dude! What 'bout this one?" A male's voice called. I looked up and saw a skinny man wearing a t-shirt and short, dirtied jeans. His hair was shaggy and he was looking at me. "This one would be perfect for our new vid."

Another man came up to him. He looked similar to the first, except his hair was shorter and neater, and he was in the beginning stages of a beard.

"It's perfect man. I'm gonna go find the guy." He walked off and the first guy took a walk around me. "Ooh, intense damage." He whispered to himself as he saw my rear. I was nervous about these people. I didn't think they were going to buy me for a good reason. The second guy came back along with an older man with tools.

"We want this one." He said.

"Alright. Saved this thing from the crusher today." The man laughed and took his tools to the back to put my tire back on. I glanced over at the crusher where they were already piling car after car into the crusher and flattening them like pancakes. I shuddered a little just as the man set me down from the stand.

"Dude, we're gonna have so much fun. Text Josh and tell 'im to bring the truck over." The first guy said. Let's just nickname him Shaggy for his hair, unless I hear his name. The other nodded (and his nickname will be Mudpit because of his jeans) and took out his phone. I was actually beginning to think being crushed wasn't all that bad.

Few moments later and I was chained on the back of a flatbed truck, leaving the junkyard. The truck carried me out to the outskirts of town, out to the country. We pulled into a long driveway of a small one story house with a two car garage.

"Let's get started right away!" I heard a voice call over the noise of the flatbed truck and the truck proceeded to drive over the lawn and carry me out to the back of the house. There was a dirt track, mounds of dry dirt assembled into jumps, and an area far off that looked like a mud pit.

_Oh great._ I thought to myself. _What now?_

They unloaded me from the truck and Shaggy got in and started me up while Mudpit got out his phone and started the video.

"Let's see what this thing can do!" Shaggy yelled out my window. He hit the gas and I bolted forwards. My rear scraped the ground and every inch I moved sent pain coursing though me. He drove me around the track and since I was rear-wheel drive, my engine had to work twice as hard to get any momentum from my destroyed axles. He then turned and headed for a jump. He made me go even faster and he laughed as we soared over the jump. I landed hard and I could feel my bumper jolt a little as it hit the ground.

"Whoo hoo!" He laughed and we landed. He braked before we could hit the fence.

"Let's see about the mud pit!" He called out my window.

"I'll go get the Cavalier!" Mudpit called and ran off through the tall grass. Shaggy drove me off towards the pit. I, honestly, was kind of scared. I knew if I got stuck, they probably wouldn't bother trying to pull me out. I also wondered how much the Cavalier had to go through too.

I was stopped in front of the pit and shaggy got out. I looked off into the distance and saw a red, busted up Cavalier heading my way. He had no headlights, the hood was battered and jabbed with sharp objects, and dents, dirt, and shotgun holes littered his sides.

"Let's switch! I wanna drive the Red Turd!" Shaggy said as the Cavalier stopped near me.

"Then I'll drive the, uh," Mudpit thought of a nickname for me probably. The truck driver, Josh, I think, was with him.

"Black Grandpa!" Shaggy suggested.

Mudpit laughed. "Yeah! It fits it so well. It's slow, boggy, and totaled."

Not only were these two cruel to cars, but they were also racist, which I did not like one bit.

Mudpit got into me and Shaggy stepped into the Cavalier. The Cavalier gave me a sympathetic look as they revved up our engines. They both reversed us and gunned it. We picked up speed and plummeted into the pit. Mud splashed everywhere. The Cavalier, tires being bald, didn't go too far and mud splashed against his sides. Me however, my tires were fairly okay and I managed to go a little farther. Mudpit didn't let up however and I made it out, mud caking my bumper, sides, and rear.

"Stay there, I'm gonna try to get on ya!" Mudpit called out my window. Shaggy nodded. If he meant what I thought he meant... he did. He turned me around and after going over a jump at medium speed, I landed on top of the Cavalier's hood.

"I'm so sorry!" I coughed out from the heat of my engine. The Cavalier couldn't speak because of me on his hood. Mudpit got out from me and climbed onto my hood. He stood up and held his hands high. Josh stopped the video he was taking and took a picture. Mudpit then got back in and reversed me off the Cavalier, my bumper being almost taken off in the process. I was reversed out of the pit again as Shaggy turned off the Cavalier's engine, accepting defeat that he was stuck. He got out and climbed onto his roof and stood there. I was rammed into the mud again and I hit the Cavalier's bumper, almost knocking Shaggy off. For the first time in my life, no matter how frowned upon it was with other cars, I actually hoped Shaggy would fall into the mud. Mudpit did all he could to use me to push the Cavalier from the mud, but he got me stuck as well.

"Oh well, man. I think they're done for for now. Let's pull 'em out when we can get a winch." Mudpit said. My engine was shut off and Mudpit got out. He walked over the Cavalier and me to avoid getting his shoes dirty and walked with josh and Shaggy back to the house. We were alone.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, man." The Cavalier said gently. "They aren't going to get us out. They can't stop spending money on cars to destroy."

"You don't have to be sorry." I said. "It's not our fault. We can't choose our owners."

We were silent for a moment.

"I'm Devin." I introduced myself.

"I'm Eliot."

"Nice to meet you, Eliot."

"You too. I'm guessing they found you at a junkyard?"

"Yes. Though I wouldn't be in this situation if I just could've saved that little girl." I looked down, feeling angry at myself in that moment. I kept everything in and I must've been needing to vent a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an ex police interceptor. But I couldn't save a little girls' life so i'm now here because of it. She's still missing to this day."

"That's rough, I'm sorry."

"She was only five years old when she was kidnapped. It's been about nine years since then."

"Dang, that girl would be like, around fourteen years old now. People must not even know what she looks like now."

"Exactly. She could be among us, in terror, and we wouldn't even know."

We were silent again until Eliot spoke up.

"Ya know, you're pretty cool. The last car these idiots owned was really rude and obnoxious. I almost want to say he deserved what he got, but, I just can't. And I had to watch it."

I didn't want to know what had happened. If this poor, innocent car watched a rude and obnoxious car be ended in a way where he felt sorry for him, it must've been a terrible way to go.

"So, tell me about yourself. How many owners have you had? What were they like?"

I explained to him everyone I knew, met, and had to deal with. I told him about Henry, Aaron, Brittany and her sister. I told him about the obnoxious teenager and the old man who had gotten into the accident with me. I then ranted on about everything that happened with the little girl. Eliot listened carefully.

"I remember it like yesterday. Everything that happened." I said.

"Even I didn't have that rough of a life. I only had two owners. They were pretty friendly. But I've been here for a year now and I'm just getting used to the abuse. But hopefully someday you'll be able to find that girl. I know you cop cars are very loyal."

I nodded slightly, well, as much as I could do, being stuck in the mud. "I vowed the day we lost her that I would find her again. No matter the consequence."

"And I hope you do find her."

"Thank you."

We sat and chatted about different things until night fell.

It was nice and cool and night, but I dreaded when winter came. If we were still outside that is. Turns out, we sat in that mudpit for two years. Throughout those years however, with different, innocent cars from the junkyard, the two drivers continued to try and get us out. They failed. The poor cars they used weren't strong enough. So we were left there, getting even more muddier when they took other cars through the pit. My paint had started to fade and the wax began to strip off because of the harsh winters and the heat of the sun. The same happened to eliot. Even he began to lose hope that we'd ever get out until one day. That one day, I heard sirens in the distance.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger but this is a good place to stop and also to let me get another chapter in later on.<p>

BUT, I'm' gonna show you guys a dialogue assignment I have to do for my Creative Writing assignment that I'm pretty proud of. I wrote it in one period and it has a huge plot twist I'm not sure my teacher is going to handle very well. Also, don't forget I have a poll up for a new Andrew and Khalon story. Check it out!

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" The young but trustworthy detective asked the coroner, motioning to the body on the couch. He seemed to have been bathed in his own blood.<p>

"Looks like the man killed his dead wife whose in the kitchen then killed himself." The coroner replied.

The detective paused and looked at the body.

"No, it seems that his wife murdered him and then killed herself. The woman has the gun, they both have bullet wounds in their heads." He thought back to what he saw in the kitchen. "The woman has the gun. The man couldn't possibly have killed his wife then himself. How did the women get the gun?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, I'm saying you need to get your facts straight." He stated simply, sitting down at the table in the room and fiddled with his magnifying glass.

"And you'd know this how?"

"Because," He started and looked away. "the woman and man are my parents. They both had depression."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think of it! Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
